1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reagent composition for use in immunoassay and immunoassay using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional immunoassay, radioimmunoassay (RIA) is known in which a specific antigen (or antibody) in a sample from a biological organism is quantitatively determined utilizing the immunological reaction between antibody (or antigen) marked with radioisotope and the antigen (or antibody) in the sample. Enzyme immunoassay is also widely known in which antigen-antibody complex is obtained by the antigen-antibody reaction between antibody (or antigen) marked with enzyme and antigen (or antibody) in a sample from a biological organism. Specific antigen (or antibody) in the sample is determined utilizing the enzyme reaction of the marker enzyme.
However, both RIA and enzyme immunoassay are disadvantageous in that several hours to several tens of hours are required before a satisfactory detection sensitivity is obtained.